Recovery
by Huntniffbastian
Summary: Hunter and Sebastian meet each other in rehabilitation hospital.
1. Chapter 1

**For Huntbastian Humpday on Tumblr **

_TW: Takes place in a rehab center, mentions of drug abuse, eating disorders and possibly other types of conditions._

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I've been in rehab for a few weeks now but I've recently moved to another center. I was hoping that they would let me go, but I wasn't so lucky. I told the doctors whatever they wanted to hear, but I guess they didn't buy it. I pretend that I'm fine, I eat whenever they tell me to despite how much it kills me. I feel there's nothing else I can do. It's almost torture being trapped here. There's so much more I could be doing with my time. But I guess every celebrity spends some time in rehab for something or rather, so maybe I'm making more progress than it feels like I am.

I go out for a walk around the courtyard after lunch time, supervised of course, but not nearly as closely as I'm used to. I can actually breathe a little here, which is nice. I notice a frustrated looking guy sitting in a bench. Half bored and half interested I watch him get up and pace back and forth. The closer I look he seems more angry than frustrated. At first I wonder what he's mad about, but the more I think about it, I can probably guess.

After a few minutes of me just standing around watching him, he notices me. My knee jerk reaction is to run off, but I know he already saw me so that wouldn't do much good. I give him an awkward smile as he gets closer, getting a better look at him. He's actually really gorgeous, tall, muscular, the sunlight seemed to dance off his dark blond hair and barely tanned skin.

He stops a few feet away from me, "What are you looking at?"

I smirk, intimidated a little but not scared, "I'm not sure, exactly, I didn't get a name yet."

He raises an eyebrow, "Cute. Who the hell are you, anyway? I haven't seen you around here."

"My name's Sebastian, I just transferred here this morning." I answer pleasantly, "And you are?"

"Hunter." He answers, a hint of pride in his voice.

"How long have you been here?" I ask, running a hand through my hair.

"Too long," he answers, "Walk with me."

It's not a question, but I follow him down the pathway anyway, "I couldn't help but notice you looked a little pissed off back there. Mind if I ask why?"

He rolls his eyes, "Why wouldn't I be? I'm pretty much trapped in this hell hole until my so called doctor decides he feels like signing a release form. It's getting kinda ridiculous at this point..."

I listen closely, nodding occasionally, "I totally see what you mean. Do you mind if I ask what you're here for?"

"Drug abuse," he answers plainly, "Or at least that's what they tell me. Even though I've been sober since I came here, I don't see what difference being stuck here is doing. If I do drugs again, then I do drugs again. If I don't, I don't."

I nod, understandingly, "Well, they want to hear you say that you want to get better. That drugs ruin your life, etc. But then again, I've been doing all that for a while now and it hasn't seemed to work for me."

"Oh yeah?" he asks, raising an eyebrow, "What are you here for?"

"Eating disorder, or something along those lines." I explain to him.

"That doesn't shock me," he comments, "You do look pretty tiny when you mention it. I haven't heard of a lot guys having that kind of problem, though."

I shrug, "I've met a few guys, it is a lot more common in girls, though. Anyway, I want to be a model. And truth be told I've already gained ten pounds since I've been here, it's terrible."

"You must have been a skeleton," he says with a laugh, "But maybe that's your problem right there. If you're going around telling your doctors you're upset about your weight gain, then-"

"I don't tell that to my doctors, I'm not stupid," I interrupt him, shaking my head.

"Then what makes you think it's safe to tell me?"

"You're a stranger," I answer, "You could probably care less what happens to me, and that's all fine and well. I guess I just don't assume you'll run and tell my counselor everything I just told you."

He nods, "Fair enough. I guess you're right there. Just making sure you're on the ball."

I raise my eyebrows, "Of course I am. I probably eat a hundred pounds of leafy green vegetables a day."

He chuckles, "Do they like, force feed you?"

I shake my head, "Hell no. I'd bite their hands off. Besides, I'm not that far gone. I've heard rumors about shit like that."

"That's pretty messed up," he replies, "I mean, if someone wants to starve to death, let them starve to death."

"Oh thanks." I comment sarcastically.

"I was just joking," he says, a hint of remorse in his voice, "I didn't actually hurt your feelings, did I?"

"No, of course not," I answer, "But you could seriously upset someone, so I'd be careful who you stay stuff like that around."

He rolls his eyes, "True, but we're at a rehab center, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

I narrow my eyes, looking at him for a moment, "You're pretty insensitive, huh?"

He nods, "Yep. And not even slightly apologetic about it."

"You seemed a little guilty when you thought you might have hurt my feelings a minute ago."

He takes my hand in his, "Yeah, but you're not so bad. I've got a soft spot for you."

"The feeling's mutual." I reply, beaming.

We walk a few loops around the courtyard before I'm called to go back inside. I give him a half smile before I head in, "I guess that's me."

He nods, "I'd hug you but that's frowned upon around here. I'll get you a lot better than that later, if you know what I mean." he adds with a wink.

I glance around, hoping that no one's looking. Either way, I give a quick peck on the cheek, "Catch you later." I skip back up to the door, a new kind of energy inside me. Maybe being at yet another hospital wouldn't be so unbearable this time.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days really seem to drag, and it doesn't help that Hunter is no where to be found. There's no such thing as a good day when you're in rehab, but I don't things could really get much worse. I've been shaky and nauseous since I woke up this morning. I just can't wait for this day to end.

I walk out into the lounging area after lunch and sit down on one of the couches, mindlessly staring at the senseless program on the television. I've been there for almost an hour when I see Hunter walk into the room. I beam over at him as our eyes meet, "Hey there."

He returns the grin and takes a seat beside me, "Hey, where've you been?"

"Around. Doing what I pretty much always do around here..." I answer with an eye roll, "What about you?"

"Same here," he replies with a shrug, "Sucks we don't run into each other more often. Do you get much spare time?"

I nod, "Yeah, sort of. Technically it's free time, but someone's always nudging me to do something that I don't really want to. Group activities aren't really my thing. At least not when we sit around in circles and talk about our feelings."

"Sounds about right," he comments with a laugh, "Maybe if they see you're making friends they'll lay off a little, eh?"

I smile, "Yeah, maybe. What about you? Are you around much?"

"Mhm. How about we start hanging out more?" he suggests, "Meet me here at this time whenever you can."

"Gladly," I answer happily, "You're probably the only good company I've met."

"There's not a lot of that here, so I guess it's good that we ran into each other, huh?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"So, um, do you have any idea how much longer you'll be here?" he asks casually.

"I'm still not sure," I mutter with a sigh, "I got to see my Dad the other day, and he really doesn't want me out of here until he feels confident that I won't have to come back later, you know?"

He nods, "Yeah, fair enough. So you folks threw you in here, then?"

"Yeah, you could say that. You?"

He crosses his legs, "Well, it was pretty much this or jail. Funny how going to rehab can waive almost any law."

I raise my eyebrows, "Do you mind me asking what you did to get in that situation?"

"Illegal drugs, duh." he answers with a smirk, "Dealing, using, the whole nine yards..."

"Oh, haha, no kidding."

"What about you?" he asks casually, "Did you just stop eating because you wanted to be a model? Because most male models are more muscular than they are skinny..."

"Well, no," I tell him honestly, "I usually just tell people that because it's easier to understand. I mean, technically it's true, but probably no more than ten percent of the problem..."

"Easier to understand than what?" he inquires with legitimate interest.

"Than what my real problems are," I mutter, frowning slightly, "I guess starving myself was just kind of a side effect of feeling like I was never good enough."

He looks as me sympathetically, "Good enough for what?"

"Anything," I answer quickly, and then change the subject, "What about you? Why did you get into drugs?"

"It's pretty complicated, I'm sure you get that," he begins calmly, "Stress, the desire to be 'cool' and rebellious. It just kinda felt like the thing to do, I guess."

"How old were you when it started?" I ask, folding my hands.

"14, maybe? I don't know exactly, to be honest, but something along those lines. You?"

"Well, I've done drugs before, but I don't know if I would-"

"You know what I mean." he says with a laugh.

"I know," I reply, grinning, "But I've been self conscious and insecure for as long as I remember. I didn't totally stop eating altogether until maybe a year or two ago, though."

"I guess you can only do that kind of stuff for so long before it starts to show, huh?"

I nod, "Yeah. Which is a good thing and a bad thing at the same time." I look around the room and then back at Hunter, "So, um, just between you and me, do you want to be clean and get better or are you only here because you have to be?"

He sighs, biting his lip, "I don't know. I've asked myself that same question quite a few times. I still don't know what I'm gonna do when I get out of here..."

"Do you live with your parents?"

"I did. I don't think I'm gonna move back in with them when I get out of here, though," he explains, crossing his arms, "They're rich, uptight and all kinds of disappointed in me. I don't feel like dealing with them and their disapproval, so thankfully I don't have to. I'll probably lose my trust fund, but I have no doubt that I'll make it just fine on my own."

"Wow..." I murmur, a million thoughts running through my head, "I know the feeling. I just don't know if I'd be brave enough to do what you're doing... I really admire you for that."

He raises an eyebrow, "You mean you come from a rich family with impossible standards, too?"

"You could say that," I smirk slightly, "My parents know almost nothing about me, though. I just fake it and make them believe everything they wanna hear. They'd be so far beyond disappointed if I was actually honest with them."

"I've been there," he replies with a small smile, "But you could get out if you wanted to. In fact, you could come stay with me after we get out of here, if you want. We could do it together."

I grin, running a hand through my hair, "I guess it wouldn't be so scary if I wasn't alone."

"You know, I really like you," he tells me, "You seem like a great person. So do us both a favor and really try to get better. I'd be devastated if anything ever happened to you..."

"I will if you will. We can do this together, too, you know..."

"Deal." he mutters, his eyes sparking as they stare into mine.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few are disastrous, filled with anxiety, guilt and crippling self doubt. Knowing that I promised Hunter I would try to get better is making things even harder. I'm happy to have met him and don't regret it at all, but in a way he's just another person to disappoint. Instead of meeting up with him I stay in my room for as much time as I possibly can, which isn't nearly enough.

I pass by him in the hall the following week, feeling instantly bad about avoiding me. He stops when we reach each other and puts a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, where've you been?"

I sigh, nervously taking a step back, "I, um, I'm sorry. I just, it's been a tough week..."

He bites his lip, "Are you okay?"

I shake my head, crossing my arms and looking down, "I don't think so. It's getting so hard to be here. I just, I need to get out of here."

He looks at me with worry in his eyes, "Can I ask what's been going on?"

"No, it's um, nothing major. Just typical every day kind of stuff..."

"Well, um, I have some good news. Sort of..." he mutters.

I look up at him, "What is it?"

He sighs, "I'm um, I'm checking out of here soon. This weekend, hopefully."

I force a smile, "Oh wow, congratulations. That's great."

"Yeah," he mutters, glancing around, "I'll come back here to visit you, though. Whenever I can, I promise."

"Awesome."

"Do you have limited visiting hours or are they not too strict?"

"Um, I think people can visit pretty much whenever," I explain, looking up at him, "So, um, that should work out."

"You'll be fine without me, don't look so down. You made it this far, didn't you?" he says in an attempt to lift my spirits.

"Yeah, um, you're right. It just sucks losing my only real friend. I'll be okay, though..." I mutter with the best poker face I have, "And hopefully I'll be right behind you on the way out of here."

He smiles, "Yeah, definitely. Well um, I have to get going, but I'll catch you later?"

"Alright." I watch sadly as he walks down the hall and disappears around the corner.

I get a visit from my father later that day and I sit down to talk to him. He smiles at me as he walks into the room and takes a seat across from, "Hey, how are you doing?"

I fake a smile, "Pretty good, actually. Itching to get out of here, though. How are things at home?"

He shrugs, "They're alright. I called your uncle the other day to tell him how you were doing. He says he's sorry he hasn't had a chance to visit you yet."

"Well hopefully I won't be here long enough for him to need to bother with that." I reply with a smile, "Do you know anything about that by the way?"

He sighs, folding his hands, "That's not really up to me, Seb. I mean, technically I could take you out of here if I really wanted to, but the point is that you get better, not just get out as quickly as possible."

I frown, "But I am better. A lot better. You've spoken to my psychiatrist haven't you?"

He nods, "I have. And she hasn't recommended releasing you yet..."

I bite my lip, "Please. I need to get back to school. I'm falling behind. I got all the help I'm gonna get here, and I promise that it's enough."

He leans back, crossing his arms, "I'll mention that next time I talk with your doctors. If they think it's a wise choice, then I'll get you back home right away. But not a minute before then."

"Fair enough..." I reply, not satisfied but knowing that pushing it further won't do any good, "So, um, how's work been going?"

"Pretty good, I guess."

He stays for another hour or so and then I have to go off and choke down another unwanted dinner. I make sure to look as carefree and relaxed as possible, hoping that they might notice. I'm dying inside and this face I've been wearing is getting harder and harder to keep on as the days go by, but I know that I can't show the slightest bit of weakness for even a second.

I see Hunter as many times as I can before he leaves, but it's not nearly enough. My heart feels like it's made of lead when I wake up on the morning of his release. I try to just be happy for him, but I'm hurting way too much to simply ignore it. I didn't even get to see him that much, but it almost makes it that much worse.

I head down to the lobby to meet him before he leaves. He's sitting down on a bench with his legs crossed, filling out paper work. I walk over and sit down beside him, glancing at his papers, "Finally getting out of here, huh?"

He nods, "Yep. My things are all packed up and I can leave as soon as these are done."

I sigh, "I miss you already. I have for days."

He shoots me a genuine smile, "I miss you, too. I'll try and make it down here a couple of days a week. I may or may not be around too much at first, though. I have a lot of stuff to sort out, you know?"

I nod, "Yeah, definitely. Your parents know you're getting out today, right?"

"Yeah. They do. I'm not sure what they're gonna say to me, especially considering they haven't visited me more than once or twice since I was admitted. I barely even care, though. I'm pretty much grab my things at home and leave."

"I'm sorry to hear that. And I hope things turn out well for you..."

He grins, "I'm sure they'll be fine."

I sigh heavily, "Well, I have to go." I mutter standing up.

He puts his things down and hugs me, "Take care of yourself. I can't wait til you can get out of here and join me. I'm gonna miss you like hell."

I smile at him, "You too. Good luck. I know you can do it."

He nods as we let each other, "Yeah. You too."

"Goodbye, Hunter."

He shakes his head, "This isn't goodbye, Sebastian. It's see you soon."

"Right. Well, I'll see you soon, then."

"Yeah."

We stare at each other longingly as I walk away. I'm holding back tears as I lose sight of him, but I smile like everything is perfectly fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Living in rehab without Hunter is really tough. Every day seems to get darker and darker without him. I'm lonely all the time. My parents don't visit much. Hunter still hasn't visited. Two weeks go by without hearing from anyone and I'm about ready to lose it.

I have a meeting with my psychiatrist today, and I'm hoping that she doesn't ask too many questions because I wouldn't even know what to say.

I walk into her office, a knot forming slowly in my stomach. I'm only half paying attention until she says the word 'release' and my mind immediately turns on. I fold my hands, listening closely.

"-I was talking to some of your doctors from your previous hospital and it sounds like you've been making remarkable progress. We're going to have to do a lot of tests first, but I think you might be okay to check out of here soon."

I leave my appointment filled with hope and the first hint of happiness that I've felt in weeks. I wish I had a number that I could call Hunter at to tell him the good news.

After that I'm more determined than ever to push through and get out of here. I try not to think about food or my weight at all, even though that's pretty much impossible. I do focus on it less, though, having other things to think about. Things like finally getting out of rehab and what I'm going to when that finally does happen.

I want to go and live with Hunter, but I have a bad feeling that isn't going to happen. He said he would visit me as much as he possibly could, and I haven't even heard from him once since the day that he left. And as much as I like the idea of moving away from parents and getting out on my own, it's terrifying to do alone. I don't think I can do it if I'm not gonna have anyone by my side.

I've nearly given up on him entirely when I finally get a phone call from him nearly a week later. I sit down in the main room as the nurse hands me the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sebastian. It's Hunter."

I grin happily, having expected it to just be my parents on the phone, "Hey. I was wondering if I would ever hear from you again."

"I'm sorry," he replies with a sigh, "I've been really busy. I went through hell getting out of my parents and now I'm crashing at a friend's house because I can't afford my own place. How have you been doing?"

"Good." I answer plainly, "Well, honestly, they've been up and down. But I might be getting out of here sooner than I thought. I guess my poker face is finally paying off."

"That's good to hear. Are you actually doing any better, though? You know, with your disorder and stuff?"

I sigh, "I guess so. I mean, I'm eating and not throwing up, like I have been for the last hundred years. So yeah, I'm under control. What about you? Have you stayed sober since you left?"

"Sort of," he replies casually, "I mean, I've been drinking and smoking weed, but I'd hardly call that an issue..."

"Fair enough. Just leave it at, though, okay? You promised."

"Sure thing," he laughs, "So um, do you know when you're being released?"

"I don't have a date yet, but it sounds like no more than a week or so. I'm so excited."

"Are you still going to come and stay with me?"

"I'd like to, if I can."

"Well, like I said I'm staying with my friend but I mentioned you to him and he said he doesn't mind you staying with us until we can get our own place. If that's cool with you." he explains, a pleasant tone in his voice.

"Yeah, if he doesn't mind that sounds pretty awesome. I mean, I could stay with my parents until we can get a place if that's easier on you guys..."

"No, no, no, it's cool. Really, you don't want to go back to your parents if they're anything like mine. I was home for about a day, and trust me, it was hell."

"Okay, fair enough." I reply casually, "I just don't want to impose."

"It's not imposing, I swear." he says reassuringly.

"If you're sure."

"Yeah, I am. Well, I have some stuff I gotta do, but I will get back to you no later than the day after tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang the phone up and return it to the desk, suddenly feeling happy, nervous and extremely excited. I'm relieved to know that Hunter didn't forget about me like I had thought he did.

My parents come in the next day to talk to my doctors, and by the end of the day, I'm set to get out of here on Sunday, which is 5 days away. I barely sleep that night, a million thoughts screaming in my head.

The truth is that I'm terrified. Terrified of what I'll do when I get out of here. I want to be able to eat normally and not worry about it. I want to feel better, I want to get better. I really do, but at the same time I don't. I don't want to gain any more weight, I want to lose every ounce that I've gained while being here. I don't know how to function properly on my own anymore, but I'm not sure if that's okay or not. I close my eyes tightly, trying to banish my doubts and worries, but in the end I don't sleep for more than an hour or two that night.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week passes by quickly. I get a chance to talk to Hunter, but we don't really establish much, we only exchange phone numbers so that we can contact each other after I leave the hospital. I go home with my parents on Sunday as planned, still faking happiness and relaxation when I'm still worried on the inside.

I climb into the back seat of the car and my dad starts driving back home. He looks at me through the rear view, a neutral expression on his face, "So, are you happy to finally be out of here?"

I nod, "Yeah, of course."

My mom looks back at me, "You're doing better, right? We're not going to have to drag you back here in a month or two?"

I sigh, rolling my eyes, "No, of course not. I won't be a problem anymore, okay?"

My dad shakes his head at me, "Don't talk like that, Sebastian. You know that we don't mean it like that."

"Whatever..." I mutter, looking out the window. I don't believe that for a second but I'm not going to bother getting into that with them.

As soon as we get home I sneak up to my room and call Hunter, not bothering to unpack anything.

"Hello?" he answers, sounding a little sleepy.

"Hey, Hunter. It's Sebastian. I, um, I just got home."

"Oh, awesome. How long do you wanna wait before I come and pick you up?"

I shrug, "Um, I don't know. When were you thinking?"

"I get going now, if you wanted me to. It's totally up to you." he answers coolly.

"Oh, wow. Well um, my parents want to have dinner and stuff tonight. My grand parents are coming over so of course they expect me to be there. As much as I don't want to be..."

"Oh, that sucks..." he comments.

"Yeah, kinda. But um, can you pick me up tomorrow during the day? My parents will both be gone and it would be a lot easier to leave them a note than having a screaming match on my way out the door..."

He chuckles, "Sure thing. You already have most of your stuff packed up, right?"

"Yeah, I just have a couple of other things I need to get."

"So, um, what time is good for you?"

I sigh, "Um, anytime between 8 in the morning and like 2 in the afternoon should be just fine."

"Awesome," he replies happily, "I'll be there around, I don't know, ten or so?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll um, see you then?"

"Mhm. Bye, hon."

"Bye." I smile as I hang the phone up, eager to get away from parents and to go and see Hunter again.

As soon as I get off the phone a daunting feeling washes over me. Maybe I should have asked him to pick me up tonight. Even if it would result in a big fight with my parents, it might be worth it if I could get out of having dinner with them tonight. The thought of it just freaks me out, I don't want to have everyone staring at me while I'm forcing myself to eat while they ask me all kinds of questions about rehab. I just don't think I can handle it.

I sit in my room debating on what to do, all the while getting more and worked up and upset. Not even a half hour later I call Hunter back, "Hey, it's me again. Is there any chance you could pick me up tonight?"

"Um, yeah, sure," he replies, sounding confused, "Change of plans or something?"

"Sort of. I um, I changed my mind. I just need to get out here. Now."

"Um, okay. Like, now now?"

"Mhm," I mutter with a sigh, "I'll be waiting for you, just hurry."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Realizing that walking out the front door with a suitcase might be a little bit obvious, I toss it out the window and into the bushes. I sit down on the side of my bed and write a letter for my parents to find later,

_Mom and Dad,_

_I have left to go and live with a friend. Don't bother looking for me, I promise I'm safe where I am so it's okay. I'm going to be 18 soon so it would be a waste of time to track me down and make me come home. I'm sorry if this hurts you, but I'm sure you'll be able to understand if you try to._

_Just because things have been rough between us for a long time doesn't mean I don't love you guys. I just can't bring myself to stay here anymore, and I know that this was the only way I could get out without you trying to stop me. I'm sorry it had to be done this way._

_~Sebastian _

I fold up the paper and leave on my night stand in plain sight. I put my jacket on and walk down the stairs and glance over at my parents who are sitting on the couch. My dad looks up at me, "Hey, where are you going?"

I put on a fake smile, "I'm just running to see one of my friends for a bit. I won't be gone long, I promise."

My mom raises an eyebrow, "Do you want a ride?"

I shake my head, "No thanks. He's um, picking me up. I'll be back soon."

"Alright." she agrees hesitantly as I walk out the door. I grab my things from the bushes and sit out on the curb to wait.

Hunter pulls up a few minutes later and I get into his car quickly, putting my suitcase in the back seat. He smiles at me, "Hey, how are you?"

I shrug, "I'm okay. You?"

"I'm good," he answers as he gets back on the road, "Are you sure you're alright, though?"

I sigh heavily, "Yeah, I'm gonna be. Thanks for getting here on such short notice."

"No problem." he replies, taking my hand in his, "I'm glad that I can here for you. You mean more to me than you realize."

I smile, "I can say the same about you. It's pretty remarkable, actually."

I watch him as he drives, feeling relaxed and comfortable for the first time in months.


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter parks outside of and old apartment building and we both go inside. I give him a small smile as we hold hands and walk up the stairs together. He opens a door and we both walk inside. I set my things down in the corner, looking around. It certainly isn't much, but at least it's something.

He smirks, taking his jacket off, "You okay?"

I nod, "Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you..."

"No problem..."

"So, um, where's your friend, anyway?"

Hunter grabs a beer out of the fridge and plops down on the couch, "He's um, he's at work. He'll probably be home in a few hours. Want something to drink?"

I shake my head, sitting down beside him, "Fair enough, I guess. Is it just us and him that live here now?"

He nods, "Yep."

"So, what's he like, anyway?"

"Tony," he begins with a smirk, "He's a pretty cool guy. We went to school together a few years back. Pretty easy going, I think you'll like him."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will. The question is whether or not he'll like me." I comment with a chuckle.

"I'm sure he will. If I like you, he'll like you." Hunter explains with a grin.

"I hope so." I mutter, leaning back and crossing my arms.

He turns to face towards me and puts his arm around me, "Hey, relax. It'll be fine, I promise. It's impossible for someone to not like you..."

I sigh, "Yeah right..."

"Well, I like you." he says optimistically, moving a piece of hair from my face.

I smile, leaning my head on his shoulder, "I like you, too."

He grins, gently lifting my chin and kissing me slowly on the lips. I exhale slowly, clearing my mind and enjoying the moment. He pulls away after a minute, still smiling.

I take his hand, "You're the best."

He rolls his eyes, "I wouldn't go that far. Especially if I was you."

After a long, quiet moment, I start talking again, "So, um, how have you been since you've been out of rehab?"

He sighs, folding his hands, "I've been okay, I guess. It's um, it's pretty tough, though, I'm not gonna lie. It's taken serious will power to prevent myself from taking anything..."

"Well, I'm really proud of you, know..." I say softly, petting his arm.

He nods, "Thank you. And I'm proud of you, too. They wouldn't have let you leave so quickly if you weren't doing amazing."

"Thanks, the real work hasn't even started yet, though."

He shrugs, "It has and it hasn't. Either way, you can't just discard everything you've done thus far. It's not fair to yourself."

"I suppose you're right," I reply with a half smile, "Still, I don't feel too confident right now, though. I wasn't honest with anyone but you, and I've really been struggling..."

He puts his arm around me, "You'll be okay, babe, I know you will be. You've been doing so great thus far, I know you can do it."

I shake my head, quickly getting upset, "I don't...I don't think I can. I don't know what to do with myself without someone watching my every move... I haven't even been out for a day and I'm falling apart."

"Hey, hey," he says soothingly, kissing my forehead, "Just relax. I'll keep an eye on you if you want to me to, help keep you on track. Just breathe, mkay?"

I nod, taking a deep breath, "Yeah, yeah, okay..."

He pulls me closer, petting my hair, "You'll be okay, I got you..."

I force a smile, resting my head on his chest, "Thank you... And I'm here for you, too. Whether you need it or not."

He grins, "I'll take any support I can get. I appreciate it."

Our heads both spin around when we hear the front door open. A tall, muscular guy walks in, probably Tony, and smirks over at us, "Hey, guys. Looking awfully cozy over there."

"Ugh, shut up, dude," Hunter comments, rolling his eyes, "Bas, this is Tony. Tony, Sebastian."

I give him a shy smile as he sits down across from us. He leans back, crossing his arms, "So...you're the infamous Sebastian. Hunter's told me a lot about you in the short time he's been here."

I raise an eyebrow, "What does he even have to tell you?"

Hunter shakes his head, "He's just saying that..."

"Don't lie, Hunter," Tony says with a grin, "He just kept telling me about how cute you were and stuff like that... He was right, though." he adds with a wink.

"Oh, well in that case, thank you?" I mutter, a confused tone in my voice.

"I told you he'd like you," Hunter murmurs, rubbing my shoulders, "Let's just hope not too much." he adds, looking over at Tony, who simply rolls his eyes, "You know I don't generally swing that way.."

"_Generally._ And Bas is pretty..." Hunter replies with a chuckle, "So um, you're home earlier than I expected, how come?"

Tony shrugs, "I didn't have too much to do, I guess. I wasn't expecting him so early, either."

Hunter smiles, "Well, there was a change in plans, sort of. You don't mind, right?"

"No, not at all. It's all good, dude."

I spend the rest of the afternoon hanging out and watching TV with Hunter and Tony, who seems like a pretty cool guy. That night I sleep on an air mattress in the living room with Hunter up on the couch. I reach my hand up and grab onto his arm.

He looks down at me, "What's up?"

"Nothing," I whisper quietly, "Can I hold your hand or something?"

He climbs off the couch and lies down next to me, putting his arms around me, "Is that better?"

I grin, snuggling my face into his chest, "Much better. You don't mind sleeping here, do you?"

"If you're here, I prefer it." he replies happily, kissing me on the head.

I keep myself awake for a few minutes, just so that I can enjoy being curled up next to him. But being so warm and comfortable, I quickly doze off and sleep like a baby throughout the night.


End file.
